candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Salty Canyon
Salty Canyon is the eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Two. This episode was released on June 7, 2012. The champion title is entitled Licorice Astronaut. It is an extremely tricky episode and available to be voted as the Hardest Episode in the Game, due to the numerous appearances and amounts of Candy Bombs that come in the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds an alien with his spaceship broken. As the name suggests, this canyon is filled with salt. After episode: Tiffi uses an unknown tool, possibly the tool to repair spaceships. Then, the single-eyed alien becomes happy. In the meantime, a current is conducted between the two antennae. Then, a spaceship paves a way to pick up the alien. The episode ends. New things *Candy Bombs are introduced. Levels Difficulty *Easiest Level: Level 96 & Level 108 *Hardest level: Level 102 & Level 109 Salty Canyon contains levels 96 to 110. This episode contains a lot of difficult levels, all of which are due to bombs, which can be frustrating. Levels 97 and 98 are the most difficult moves levels. Other notorious difficult levels include 102 and 109. Aside from those levels, 99, 100, 103, 104, 105, 107 and 110 are also quite tricky. With 11 hard levels, this is one of the most tricky episodes, with an average difficulty of hard. Levels 102 and 109 Are Very Hard Levels and the hardest episode in Salty Canyon!! All 8 Jelly Levels are problematic and hard for some people (especially Level 109) This episode is considered to be one of the hardest episodes in the game. Almost every level in this episode is hard. In fact, levels 96 and 108 are the only easy levels in the entire episode. There are 8 Jelly Levels , 4 Target Score Levels , 2 Ingredients Levels and 1 Time level . Check out the gallery below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *Target Score Levels are the second most abundant levels in this episode, consisting of Level 96, Level 97, Level 98 and Level 110. Bombs are abundant in this episode. *In Level 108, blockers are candy bombs and locked candies. The level is very easy due to the low target score, and the level is timed. *This episode has the second highest number of Jelly Levels with 8, followed by Easter Bunny Hills with 9 jelly levels. *Level 107 is same as level 53 but in a harder version. The difference is that the icing, licorice swirl and candy bomb are added in the level. *This is the only episode that finishes with a Moves Level (Level 110) *This is the first of five episodes, besides Dreamworld episodes, that take place at night, the others being Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut and Polkapalooza. *This is the only episode to not have a target score level with a '4' (besides the Dreamworld episodes). *For unknown reasons,the stories stop after this episode on mobile. *Level 100 is the first level with locked candy bombs. Gallery/Directory alienafter.png Level_96.png|Level 96 - |link=Level 96 Level_97.png|Level 97 - |link=Level 97 Level_98.png|Level 98 - |link=Level 98 Level_99.png|Level 99 - |link=Level 99 Level_100.png|Level 100 - |link=Level 100 Level_101.png|Level 101 - |link=Level 101 Level 102 New.png|Level 102 - |link=Level 102 Level_103.png|Level 103 - |link=Level 103 Level_104.png|Level 104 - |link=Level 104 Level_105.png|Level 105 - |link=Level 105 Level_106.png|Level 106 - |link=Level 106 Level_107.png|Level 107 - |link=Level 107 Level_108.png|Level 108 - |link=Level 108 Level_109.png|Level 109 - |link=Level 109 Level_110.png|Level 110 - |link=Level 110 Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012